Twelve Months
by iluvfanfics1
Summary: Just a shameless excuse for DracoGinny love! Enjoy!


_AN: This is my first Draco/Ginny fanfic. And it's just for fun! Enjoy!_

It was 10 p.m. on a Friday night and the end-of-the-year party at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry showed no signs of stopping. Seventh year students, giddy at the end of their NEWT exams, were creating such a raucous out by the Black Lake that the Giant Squid had been forced to splash a few of the more rowdy partygoers. The professors, in a show of feigned ignorance, turned a blind eye to the festivities and retired to their rooms early, content to let the graduating students revel in this unprecedented show of house unity.

Perhaps it was the threat of war that hung over everyone's heads which allowed the professors to convince themselves the students deserved one final night of revelry. After all, it was only a short ceremony the next day and then the "students" turned into adults. Adults who were under the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It wasn't much of a legacy under which to grow up.

Ginny Weasley decided she didn't much care what the reasons were, she was just glad the party had been allowed. Despite being a sixth year student, she had joined the party, danced a few songs with her brother and his friends, tossed back a few shots of Firewhiskey and then, after catching the signal from a pair of silver-gray eyes—snuck off to a special tree on the other side of the lake.

This particular tree was important because its vast size allowed for one side of it to be completely hidden from prying eyes during both the day and the night. She was particularly grateful for the privacy now, when she was sitting at the tree's base, her back against a hard chest, her body nestled between a pair of long legs, and her waist encircled by two strong arms.

She was also grateful for the soft lips that were trailing fiery kisses up the side of her neck. She groaned and tilted her head to allow better access as the arms loosened around her and large hands with nimble fingers stroked up her sides to cup her breasts.

"Perfect," a husky voice whispered in her ear. "So beautiful."

"You say that every time you touch my breasts," she teased softly.

She was rewarded with a quiet chuckle, one to which only she had ever been privy. Not many people ever heard Draco Malfoy laugh, unless it was in a contemptible sort of way; and they had certainly never seen him smile with affection, sleep contentedly or gaze at them with such a look of fierce love that the sheer intensity of it reduced even the strongest of persons into a puddle of goo.

But Ginny had. She'd been witness to all these things and more. In public, their contempt for each other had reached epic proportions and it was in this way Draco was able to maintain Slytherin appearances. It was a different story in private. In private, they loved with a fierceness that often reduced one or the other to silent tears and urgent declarations of love.

In private, Draco was affectionate, loving, and ridiculously possessive and—Ginny licked her lips at the thought—incredibly giving and generous.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, just before his teeth began nibbling on her earlobe.

"You," she said.

"About what a fabulous lover I am?"

Okay, so he was still a stuck-up, smarky, arrogant git—and probably always would be. But she could live with it, Ginny reflected, because he loved her so well.

"Actually, I was thinking about how if people could see you right now they wouldn't believe it was you. They'd probably think you were polyjuiced or something."

Draco groaned. "We have talked about this, woman. No one else is to know what a softy I really am. Malfoy's are not-"

"-sensitive," she finished for him. "I know. So you've told me. But those froggy boxers of yours beg to differ."

He growled in her ear and tightened his grip on her breasts. "Those are NOT frogs, witch. They're dragons."

Ginny snickered and reached behind her to wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his nose with her own. "They look like frogs to me."

"Well, they're not," he said, nipping at the skin on her neck. "They are fierce, bloodthirsty dragons and you'd do well to remember that."

"I'm not worried about them," she said slyly. She took one arm down and reached behind her to cup him between his legs. "I'm more concerned with this dragon."

"Gods, I love you," he moaned. "You know exactly the right name for him."

Ginny gave a most undignified giggle and half-twisted in his arms so she could wrap both arms around his neck. His eyes were laughing at her which for Draco, meant they were an almost gray blue. One hand supported her at her back while the other slid down her spine to rest possessively on her bum.

It suddenly struck Ginny that this night was probably the last time she and Draco would be alone. Their time together had always been limited but after tomorrow they would be separated. She would go back to the Burrow for the summer and he would go…where?

"What?" he asked, the look in his eyes switching to concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just-" Ginny tried to smile bravely at him. "This is probably our last night together."

Draco sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "We'll see each other again, I promise."

It was a promise Ginny wasn't sure he'd be able to keep often. He must have seen the skepticism in her eyes because he tightened his grip. "Malfoys always keep their promises," he reminded her.

Ginny nodded, blinking back the tears. "I believe you'll try," she conceded. "But Draco, what about-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She let him silence her and really, it wasn't as if she would ever stop him anyway. Draco's kisses were drugging and had the mind-numbing effect of the Imperius curse. He stroked her tongue with his own until she whimpered and arched towards him. He moved one hand back up to cup her breast which he kneaded gently through her jumper. His mouth slid down her neck and when he reached the spot where her shoulder and neck met, he bit down until she gasped with the pleasure-pain of it.

When she breathed his name and clutched the front of his robes, he lifted his head and smirked down at her. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she scowled up at him.

"Prat."

His smirk widened and she shoved him a little, fighting back a smile. He'd done it again—shut her up by distracting her with kisses. Once he'd found it was an effective method of shutting her up, he used it without discretion.

Ginny twisted back around and assumed their earlier position with her back against his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Ginny grinned in the dark. If people knew Draco Malfoy religiously sniffed his girlfriend's hair they wouldn't believe that either.

They sat in silence for several minutes. The sounds of the party on the other side of the lake drifted across and Ginny was certain she could discern the bellows of a drunken Ron.

Draco tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

She tensed. "What?" she asked.

Draco sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. "I got a letter from my father yesterday."

"How bad was it?" Lucius Malfoy's letters never had anything good to say. They usually sent Draco into a few days of brooding.

She could feel him take a large breath. "He expects me to take the Mark after graduation."

There was no good way to take that news and Ginny had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Do you know what one has to do in order to take the Dark Mark, Ginny?" Draco asked harshly.

"No," she whispered.

His grip tightened until Ginny wasn't certain she would able to breathe deeply.

"It's horrible," he said flatly. "It usually involves torture and death and dammit Ginny, I won't do it."

Ginny closed her eyes in relief. She knew Draco wasn't as evil as everyone else thought he was—or as evil as he encouraged others to believe of him—but Lucius wasn't exactly the type of father one crossed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." He sounded defeated now. "I could go into hiding but where would I go that Lucius, or Voldemort, couldn't find me? And you can bet they'll come after me once they figure it out. I don't want to spend the rest of my life running…and I especially don't want to be away from you."

His words made her feel better, despite the gravity of the situation. They'd been together for over a year and despite the secrecy that surrounded their relationship, Ginny longed for even more.

"You have to go to Dumbledore," Ginny said firmly. "He'll be able to hide you. Join the Order, Draco. They'll protect you."

Draco scoffed. "Dumbledore? Need I remind you of all the things that have happened in this school since Potter got here? Some protection."

"Draco," Ginny said warningly, "Dumbledore is your only chance and you know it. And Pot-I mean Harry-is the key to defeating Voldemort."

She ignored Draco's snort of disbelief at this and continued. "I know it won't be easy but Dumbledore will know what to do." She pried his arms from her torso and turned around to look at him.

"I'll go with you," she said boldly. "We'll tell him about us and ask him for the Order's protection."

Draco stared at her, disbelief etched on his face. In all his life, no one had ever gone to bat for him like Ginny was offering to do. His life flashed before him in the space of a few seconds: beatings from Lucius, punishments that crossed the line between torture and discipline, hours of lecture about the purity of the Malfoy line, the sadness and helplessness of his mother…

It had been filled with darkness and even now, Draco could feel the dark pressing in on him from all sides. There had been no light. Until the day Ginny Weasley met his gaze across a crowded Great Hall. _She_ chased away the darkness. To this day, he wasn't quite sure what he'd done to make her give him a chance. He'd terrorized her brother and her friends for years but when he'd approached her in the library in the middle of his sixth year, she'd smiled tentatively at him and Draco swore he had felt his heart thawing.

Draco knew that if his father found out about her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. In spite of the fact that they had to hide their relationship from her idiot brother, his friends and the rest of the Slytherins—every day with her shone brighter than the last.

And now she was offering to make their relationship public. If Dumbledore knew and agreed to protect him, her family would find out and then…he shuddered…her brothers. He knew how Arthur Weasley felt about his family—Ginny could lose everything. Lucius, in fact, might actually kill her. He would threaten to kill his son too, but Draco knew his father would never kill or disown the Malfoy heir.

"Oh, baby girl," he murmured, his hands cupping her face. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to," she said. "It's time people knew, Draco. Once everyone realizes you don't support your father and Voldemort, there's no need to hide it."

"I want people to know," her voice lowered. "I want them to know what a good, kind man you are."

Draco made a face. "Do you have to tell them that? Can't I still be the bad guy who's just helplessly in love with the girl Weasley?"

"Fine," she smiled. "We won't tell them you're a decent bloke."

"You can just tell them that I'm nice to you but I still hate everyone else," he said, his gaze dropping to her lips.

She leaned forward, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his. "So will you go to Dumbledore?"

"Yes," he said. "If a Gryffindor can be brave, so can a Slytherin." Truthfully, he would do anything if it meant he got to keep her.

"No time like the present," she suggested, her lips just brushing his.

"Now?" he groaned. "When you're here and I'm here and there's no one else here and…damn Ginny, it's been four days since we last fu-"

"It's the perfect time," she interrupted. "Everyone else is at the party and no one will think anything of it if the Slytherin Sex God is absent." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her truly magnificent arse that Draco could see even though it was dark as outside. Or maybe he only fancied he knew what it looked like in the moonlight—he'd made every effort to memorize the way it looked in a pair of jeans.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him up. "But you're sneaking down to my room later on and making up for wasting a perfectly good opportunity to have outdoors sex."

Ginny laughed and stopped walking to slide her arms around his waist and pull him against her narrow hips. "I love you," she said seriously.

Draco looked down into what he knew were chocolate brown orbs that were full of love; it still amazed him that it was for him.

"I know, baby girl," he said softly. His hands came up to frame her face. "I love you too."

"I-I just wanted you to know that because things are about to get really, really crazy," she said. "And you have to promise to remember that when my family—who will eventually find out, by the way—threaten to tear you from limb to limb."

Draco nodded and kissed her. "C'mon," he said, tugging on her hand. "Let's go talk to the crazy old man."

They walked in silence, holding hands and moving in the shadows when they could. Before long they had arrived at the statue which guarded Dumbledore's office.

"D'you know the password?"

"Canary Creams," said Draco, grudgingly.

Ginny hid her smile when the staircase opened up at the name of one of her brother's most popular joke items. They rode the stairwell up to the headmaster office and knocked on the door. After the Professor had bid them to enter, Draco looked back at her and held out his hand. She smiled and took it and they stepped into the office together.

The trip back to Draco's Head Boy room was quiet. There were too many questions and scenarios, each one worse than the last, running through Draco's head. Dumbledore had twinkled knowingly at them and then welcomed him with open arms, assuring him the Order would do everything they could to protect Draco from his father. He'd agreed to allow Draco to contact his mother one final time before he went into hiding and said he would work to reassure the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members of Draco's loyalty.

"You will have to prove yourself, despite my assurances," he'd warned; and Draco had agreed to provide the Order with as much information as he could remember. Lucius had always assumed his son would follow in his footsteps and hadn't bothered to keep many secrets around Malfoy Manor.

Dumbledore had seemed ridiculously happy about Draco and Ginny's relationship, although Draco suspected the news wasn't much of a surprise.

They reached his rooms and the portrait opened when Ginny whispered the password. As soon as they stepped through, she collapsed on the settee and led her head drop into her hands, her forearms propped up on her knees. Draco whipped off his cloak and threw it on a nearby chair. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"Everything is going to change, isn't it," she finally said. She lifted her head from her hands and looked at him.

He stopped pacing to look at her. His eyes were hooded, the flames from the fire reflected off his hair, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and the severe line of his jaw.

"Yes," he said simply.

They stared at each other and Ginny wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was. A montage of moments they'd spent together was flashing through her head. Dark alcoves in school corridors, urgent kisses in abandoned classrooms, roaming hands in a stuffy broom closet and two weeks of bittersweet bliss spent in his head boy room last Christmas when they were the only Gryffindor and Slytherin left in the school for the holidays.

He _must_ have been thinking the same thing she was because he moved towards her the same moment she sprang up and lunged for him. He lifted her off her feet as their mouths found each other. There was an urgency between them that had not existed before. They'd snuck into every dark corner in the castle but it still did not match the intensity of this moment.

His kiss was hard and bruising and Ginny only wanted more. Their mouths fused together and their tongues tangled. Ginny groaned when she tasted him and she tightened her grip around his neck, hanging onto him as if he would disappear that very second. Draco's already iron-like grip around her waist tightened even more and he carried her, her feet dangling in the air, over to his bed. He tossed her onto the bed and stepped back. His eyes were as dark as a thunderstorm as he whipped his shirt off and fumbled with the belt of his trousers. Following his lead, Ginny unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her hips off the bed to shimmy them down her legs, kicking them off frantically while hands went to remove her jumper. She reached behind her to unfasten her bra and Draco grabbed it in the center to pull it quickly off her body. He threw it over his shoulder and, already naked, reached for her underwear. In his haste, he ripped the underwear but Ginny didn't care.

Words weren't necessary. All she cared about was joining her body with his; to feel the way they fit together, because who knew when they would get to do this again…

Her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed even as Draco crawled up to join her on the mattress. He brought her knees up with him and without saying a word, sunk into her body.

When he was fully inside, he took a deep breath and rested his head on her shoulder, propping himself up on his forearms on either side of her head. Ginny was very petite and every time he entered her body, he paused to give it time to adjust to his size.

"I'm sorry," he panted. "I just can't wait-"

"Me too," she said, her chest heaving. "Please Draco, _move_."

"I just, gods Ginny, I'm so afraid I'll never be here again," he confessed his greatest fear into her neck."

"Don't say that," she breathed. "We're going to have the rest of our lives to do this." She used her muscles to clench around his body and he groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily.

He smirked into her skin. "Well, then you won't mind if I go slow." He pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in at an agonizing pace.

"Draco!" She bit his shoulder and squeezed him again. "_Please_."

Ginny didn't often beg him and he figured he owed it to her. If she wanted rough sex, well then by Merlin, he would give it to her. He braced himself on the mattress and slammed his hips back into her. She gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Draco felt like a god. His hips were like pistons, driving in and out of her. She was like fire, consuming and writhing underneath him. He reveled in the gasps and moans she made. He felt the sting of her fingernails as she raked them over his back and appreciated the pain all the more because she had caused it in her passion. She chanted his name as she pressed frantic kisses on his neck and licked the sweat from his skin. She wove a tapestry of dirty words and naughty thoughts into his ear and Draco, who had always encouraged this habit of hers during sex, felt his orgasm triggering at the base of his spine.

Determined to make her come first, he dropped his head down to kiss her on the lips before sliding his mouth across her jaw and down her neck to mark her on the spot that always made her gasp. This time was no exception and her hips moved faster when his teeth fastened on her skin.

"Come for me, Gin," he panted. "Let me see you. I want to feel the way you squeeze me."

He lifted his head to watch her face as she tumbled over the edge and was rewarded when she shouted his name. The spasms around his cock triggered his own pleasure and he spilled himself into her with a hoarse cry. His hips jerked spasmodically as he rode out the orgasm until nothing was left.

"Love…you," he gasped before collapsing on top of her.

Ginny welcomed the weight pressing her down into the mattress. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the crown of white-blond hair nestled in her neck.

"Draco," she finally murmured. "Love?"

"Can't move," he mumbled. "But give me a minute and we can probably go again. I'm interested in one of those things you whispered in my ear a few minutes ago."

She chuckled and he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes roamed over her face, trying to memorize her features. Her eyes met his and he was dismayed to see them well up with tears.

"Oh, no…oh, baby…don't cry, Ginny…baby girl…please, I can't stand it when you cry." He moved off of her and pulled her into his embrace. He rocked her gently while she sobbed on his shoulder, her tears wetting the blankets beneath them. He murmured softly to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Dumbledore and your parents will take care of me and we'll be together again, I promise. Malfoys don't break promises, remember?"

Her sobs eventually subsided and Draco cringed when he heard her sniffling. He supposed a handkerchief would be in order. He lifted his hand and summoned a handkerchief with which to wipe her tears. Lucius had made sure he was well-versed in wandless magic.

He twisted so that he was facing her on the bed and handed her the handkerchief. "Ginny, listen to me," he said firmly. "This is not goodbye. I _will_ be fine and we _will_ be together again."

"Draco?" Ginny asked shakily, wiping her eyes and rolling onto her back. "Where do you see us in five years?"

He propped himself up on one elbow and raised one blond eyebrow at her. "Is this assuming the Dark Lord is not in the picture?"

She nodded and Draco hesitated, wondering how she would take what he wanted to say. He sat up and looked down at her. Her fiery hair was spread out over the bed and although her face was blotchy from crying, her eyes bloodshot—he thought she was beautiful.

"You're going to think this is really sappy," he said sheepishly before running a hand through his hair.

"Try me," she gave him a small smile.

"Well," he drawled while scooting closer to her. He placed both hands on her flat stomach and slid them down to her pelvis. Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss just above the thatch of red curls between her legs.

"Well," he repeated softly. His hand stroked over skin and he kissed the area again. "I rather fancied that the next Malfoy heir would be right here." He nuzzled her belly button and chanced a look up at her.

Her eyes were shining down at him but she wasn't crying, thank goodness. "That's pretty sappy," she agreed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked, nibbling on her hip bone.

"I promise," she whispered.

He moved over to the other hip.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"C'mere."

_Twelve months later:_

Ginny shook with anticipation and pressed a shaking hand to her abdomen to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Ron, Hermione and Harry were escorting her to No. 12 Grimmauld Place after her graduation from Hogwarts. They had picked her up at King's Cross and, despite their remarkably haggard appearance; she was thrilled to see them.

She was even more thrilled to see Draco. She hadn't seen him since the day of his graduation a year ago when he'd left with Dumbledore. She didn't know where they'd taken him and the Headmaster had gravely informed them that they would not be allowed to communicate for fear of Lucius' interception.

It had been a miserable twelve months. No one in her family or at Hogwart's had known about their relationship and so she'd had to pretend that she wasn't dying inside every day. It was torture not knowing where he was or how he was doing. She'd gone to Professor Dumbledore only once in a fit of desperation and he'd just told her that Draco was doing fine.

A whole year without a single word. She hadn't even known Draco would be at Grimmauld Place until Hermione had mentioned it when they picked her up at the train station. She felt sure her face had gone white and that the three of them would be able to hear how fast her heartbeat had sped up but no one seemed to notice.

As far as she knew, none of her family knew about the two of them.

They were about to find out.

Ginny was damned if she would hide her feelings this time. The secrecy was over and her brothers (namely Ron) would just have to get used to it.

The four of them crept into Grimmauld Place, being careful not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black that hung in the front hallway. They left her trunk by the foot of the stairs and walked into the parlor.

Ginny's heart stopped at the sight of a tall, broad-shouldered figure with blond hair that hung down to his shoulders standing in front of the fireplace. She halted in the doorway, causing Ron, Harry and Hermione to collide into her back.

"Draco," she breathed.

The figure turned and Ginny saw that he looked…older. His face was more haunted than the last time she had seen him and his tall 6'3 figure had filled out some. The lines of his cheekbones and jaw were as harsh as ever.

But his eyes—they looked at her with the same intensity and love she was used to seeing. His face broke out into a genuine smile and Ginny knew it was a testament to how much he'd missed her if he was willing to show such emotion in front of other people.

"Ginny…"

She gave a cry and ran towards him. He held out his arms and she jumped into them, her legs going around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands came up behind her shoulders to cradle her head against him as he buried his face in her neck. He stumbled back a few steps until the back of his calves hit the edge of the sofa and he sunk onto the cushions, Ginny's legs and arms still wrapped around him.

"Ginny…gods…baby girl."

The kisses began on her neck—hard, fierce kisses she thought would leave bruises. The firm kisses traveled up her neck and across her jaw until they met her mouth. She whimpered when his lips finally touched hers and his thumb moved up to the corner of her mouth where he pressed the digit in, forcing her mouth open so that he could slip his tongue inside.

His hands held her head still while he plundered her mouth. A low moan sounded in his throat and she whimpered again, pressing closer to him in the hopes that she could sink inside him so they would never be separated again.

In the dim recesses of her brain, Ginny heard gasps and a strangled cry from the doorway. A part of her registered they probably had about 10 more seconds before Ron ripped Draco from limb to limb.

Eventually air became necessary and Draco wrenched his mouth from hers to rest his forehead on hers and tangled his hands in her hair.

"Ginny," he whispered. "I missed you…so much."

"Me too, please, kiss me again" she begged.

"Just let me look at you for a minute, I need to see you," he said, still panting from their kiss. He lifted his head, and as if they were the only two people in the room, combed his fingers through her hair. His fingers skimmed the angles of her face, and stroked her shoulders and her sides until they gripped her hips with urgency and he pulled her closer.

Ginny's hands had not been still. They traced new muscles in shoulders and arms and ran through his blond locks that were considerably longer than when she'd last seen them.

"I love you," she said, her small hands gripping his face. She was just about to kiss him again when she felt a strong hand grip her arm and someone pulled her off Draco's lap. She tumbled on the floor and looked up at an enraged Ron.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" he shouted down at her. His face was almost purple and his eyes looked like they would soon pop out of his head. Harry and Hermione were staring at the three of them, their mouths open in shock.

"Ron," Ginny began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Draco and I-"

"DRACO!!?" he shouted. "Since when did Malfoy become Draco!?"

"Calm down, Ron," Ginny said sharply. "We've been dating for over a year. I knew you would act like this so we kept it a secret. It's been months since we've seen each other."

"DATING!? You've been dating Malfoy?! A Death Eater? Our family's sworn enemy?! What the hell is going on!!!"

"He's not a Death Eater," Ginny shot back. She got up off the floor and dusted off the seat of her trousers. "He's a member of the Order! Dumbledore trusts him!"

Ron looked thunderous, his gaze flitting back and forth between Draco and Ginny, his fists clenched. Harry looked like he was about to go for his wand. Hermione had a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Let me get this straight," Ron spat at her. "You have been dating Draco Malfoy for how long?"

"Almost two years," Ginny answered quietly. "I'm sorry we kept it a secret but it was the only way-"

At that precise moment, Ginny's parents, her brother Bill and twin brothers, Fred and George ran into the parlor.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ron why are you shouting?"

Ron pointed at Ginny. "SHE is dating Malfoy! She snogged him right on the couch! Did you know about this!!"

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes Ron, we knew. Draco is a valued member of this Order. He informed us of his relationship with Ginny some time ago and we have come to accept it. We didn't tell you because we didn't feel like it was any of your business. Especially since there is a certain," his eyes met Draco's, "danger to their relationship."

"Danger?" Hermione squeaked.

"My father and Voldemort would not appreciate my choice," Draco said, speaking up for the first time. "We kept it a secret to protect Ginny as much as me." His reached out for hers and Ginny laced their fingers together.

"Oh, hell no," Ron said. He stepped forward and wrenched their hands apart. "My sister is NOT going to date a Malfoy!"

"Ron, we know this is a shock but Draco has proven himself time and time again," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "You know that."

"That doesn't mean he can have Ginny as some sort of bloody prize!"

"Now, wait just a minute-" Draco began.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron spat at him. "This doesn't concern you."

"It most certainly bloody well does!" Draco shouted. "Look here Weasley, we didn't plan it but I love your sister and-"

"LOVE!" Ron shrieked. "What the hell do you know about love! You're a bloody Death Eater!"

"Ron, he is not!" Ginny shouted. She could feel her temper getting out of control.

"Ginny, he's got you under the Imperius curse or something," Ron insisted, turning to her. "Do you remember how miserable he made us at school? He's a bloody menace!"

"He's changed, Ron," she said through gritted teeth. "You don't know him like I do!"

"Well," Ron scoffed, "I can see you know him pretty well with the way you were wrapped all around him like some sort of bloody slag!"

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both gasped and Draco shot up from the couch faster than she had ever seen him move. He grabbed Ron by the throat and shoved him into the closest wall.

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that about Ginny again," Draco hissed in Ron's face. "That's my witch you're talking about and _nobody_ talks about her like that."

Ron grabbed at Draco's hands but Draco had the superior strength and he kept him pinned firmly against the plaster.

"Now you listen to me, Weasley. Ginny is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll be damned if your prejudices are going to get in the way."

"Prejudices!" Ron choked out. "That's rich, coming from you."

"All you need to know, Weasley," Draco sneered, "is that I. Love. Her. The rest is, frankly, none of your business."

Ron spluttered and his legs flailed, trying to kick Draco.

Ginny watched the room erupt into utter chaos. Harry finally found his voice and added his objections to Ron and the twins. Hermione waved her hands in the air, trying to calm Harry down. Mrs. Weasley tried to gain order but it Ginny could see that her mother's efforts were futile.

She took a deep sigh, and closing her eyes, let the lid on her temper erupt. She pulled out her wand and let off a large shot of red sparks. A large bang sounded besides and it was effective enough that the room got suddenly silent and looked at her.

"Draco, let Ron go," Ginny said in a deadly quiet voice.

He reluctantly let go of her brother's throat and Ron staggered, taking deep breaths of air.

"I have something to say and you are going to SHUT UP and listen to me or I'll silence the lot of you," Ginny warned.

"Now," she stepped forward and grasped Draco's hand. "I am sorry that we kept it a secret for so long but yes, Draco and I are a couple. We have been since the middle of my fifth year. We are very, very happy and love each other very, very much. I am sorry that some of you had to witness our reunion but we haven't seen each other in long time—not since Draco graduated in fact. And we have had absolutely no communication since then. So you'll excuse our eagerness."

She turned to her brother. "Ron, I know this is a shock for you, but I am your sister and if you ever accuse me of being a slag again, I'll help Draco kill you. If you love me as you say you do, you'll trust my judgment and believe me when I say that Draco is not who you think he is. A large part of his behavior was an act to fool the rest of the Slytherin house and his father, who would have made his life living hell if they knew what he was really like. He has realized the error of his ways and is very sorry for the way he treated the three of you in school."

"Aren't you?" she glared at Draco as if daring him to object.

"Yes," he grumped, rolling his eyes.

"Good," she grinned but it wasn't a pleasant grin. "Now, the rest of you," she nodded at Harry, Bill and the twin, "can sod off. I'm of age and can bloody well do as I please. None of you have to like him but you _will_," she glared at each of her brothers, "be civil to him."

"Just like Draco is going to be civil to you," she shot him a look when he sniggered at the look of disgust on Ron's face.

"If you aren't," she continued, turning back to the occupants of the room, "I'll run off and marry him and you'll never see me again."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me, mum," Ginny threatened. "I mean it. If they don't get their act together, I'll elope."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley turned towards her sons and Harry with her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed. "If any of you doing anything to deprive me of my only daughter's wedding, you'll have to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a general murmur of agreement in the room that satisfied her, but she still looked aghast at the thought of Ginny and Draco eloping.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Ginny said, tugging on Draco's hand. "We have seven months of catching up to do."

She led him past her shocked family and up the stairs. They barely made it to the upstairs hallway before Draco pinned her against the wall with his body and ravaged her mouth with his own. Ginny sighed happily into his mouth and kissed him back just as eagerly.

He let her mouth and moved his attention to her neck. "Gods, Gin, I nearly came in my pants when you were yelling at them. You are gorgeous when you're angry. Have I ever told you that?"

"You might have mentioned it a time or two," she said, her eyes rolling back in her head with the sensation of his tongue on her skin.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

Ginny fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him away from his ministrations. "You told my parents about us?" she asked tenderly.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "I couldn't help it, Gin. It felt like I was lying to them. They kept acting like I didn't know anything about you and," he shrugged, "it just wasn't true."

He swallowed. "They've been very nice to me. Your mother especially, insists on feeding me every time I turn around."

"Yeah, that sounds like my mother," she agreed. "When did you tell them? What did they say?"

"About a month after I arrived here. They were shocked and didn't really believe me at first but I managed to convince them."

"How did you do that?"

Ginny had never seen Draco blush and so she was surprised when his face suddenly tinged pink. "We…um…played a little game of sorts. They tested me on my knowledge of you." He smirked down at her. "I passed with flying colors. Including knowing about the birthmark on the back of your thigh."

"Draco!" she gasped. "You told them about that? Now they'll know we sleep together!"

Draco shrugged. "So? You're an adult. If you want to sleep with your devastatingly handsome boyfriend, you can."

"But, Draco-"

He silenced her with a searing kiss. When he felt her body relax against him, he lifted his head to say: "Just so you know, I have absolutely no compunction against taking you with your parents and brothers downstairs."

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "I was afraid I would have to seduce you."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? I got hard the moment I saw you." He moved his mouth to the other side of her neck that he'd neglected earlier.

"I was wet as soon as I touched you," she gasped back.

"A whole year, Ginny," he moaned. "Twelve, long, mind-numbing months. I thought I was going to die."

"Poor Draco," she crooned at him. Her hand reached between them and grasped his erection through his trousers. "Did have you to get reacquainted with your hand?"

He growled and pressed himself into her hand. "What I want is to get reacquainted with your-"

"I get the point, Draco," she interrupted. "So why are we still standing in this hallway?"

"No idea." He pushed himself off the wall, taking her with him. Bending down, he scooped her up and carried her down the hallway and up another short flight of stairs to his bedroom. He waved his hand at the doorknob and it sprung open and slammed shut behind them. Draco tossed her in the center of his bed and Ginny, who had an odd sense of déjà vu, scrambled to remove her clothing.

Once he was naked, Ginny barely had time to appreciate the way his body had changed before he crawled up to join her on the bed. She scooted back towards the headboard and lay on the pillows, spreading her legs to receive him. He moved until he was poised at her entrance and looked down at her.

"I just want you to know," he said in a husky voice, "that later on, I will kiss every inch of your body, suck your nipples and taste you until you scream my name, but right now, I need to be inside you."

"Then bloody well hurry up!" She slid her hands up his chest and lifted her hips towards him. He groaned at the sight and plunged into her, gasping when she finally surrounded him.

"So…tight," he said through gritted teeth. It took every ounce of his concentration not to move, to allow her body to adjust to him.

"That's because it's been too long since you been there," she told him. "Now, _move_." She emphasized the last word by squeezing around him, pleased when his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Baby, you've got to stop that," he said hoarsely. "Or, I'm not going to last. Ah, Gin…it's been so long. I was afraid I would never feel this again." He moved his hips, sliding out of her and back in slowly, as if he wanted to savor her.

"I know," she whimpered, blinking back the tears. "I was just so worried…every day. I didn't know where you were-"

She broke off and he stilled his movements and looked down at her in concern. "Baby? Don't cry…Ginny…c'mon, no guy wants his girl to cry when he's trying to make love to her!"

"I'm not crying," she whispered. "I'm just so…relieved." She arched towards him, forcing him to thrust into her.

Draco felt his urgency fly out the window. It was replaced by a need to show her how much he had missed her. Ignoring her protests, he pulled out of her and rested on top of her body, gathering his strength.

"Draco?" she asked confusedly. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head and smiled down at her tenderly. "Nothing. I just want to slow down." He sat back on his knees and skimmed his hands down her sides. "I need to show you how much I missed you. Can I?"

She bit her lip and nodded at him. It was all the encouragement he needed. Running his hands up the thighs that were wrapped around him, he worked his way up to her breasts, filling his palms with them for the first time in way too long. He'd had dreams like this the entire time they were separated but the dream Ginny was way inferior to the real thing. Especially since her body had matured since they'd last seen each other. Her breasts were heavier, he fancied, and her curves more pronounced. She'd always been beautiful…now she was a goddess.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world," he murmured softly to her, "it's a shame that I've spent so long without yours."

She laughed softly and arched off the mattress when he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Keeping one hand on a breast, he stroked down her ribs, past her flat stomach and over her hips until he reached the apex at her thighs. He groaned softly when he felt how wet she was and combed through the moist curls until he could slide a finger inside her. He groaned again when she clenched the invading digit with rhythmic pulses.

"Draco," she cried. "Don't make me come…I want to come with you-" She broke off with a gasp when he added another finger, stretching her. He lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled the tip gently at first, increasing the pressure when her fingers tangled in his hair and pressed him firmly against it.

"Ginny," he gasped, letting go of her nipple with a wet pop, "I wanted to taste you but-" an involuntary groan escaped him when her hips began moving, forcing his fingers in and out of her, "-I don't think I can make it."

"I know you missed me and that you love me you giant prat," she said frantically. "Now get inside of me before I'm forced to find my wand and finish the job."

"Oh my gods." He loved it when she talked like that, despite being ridiculously jealous of her wand. "You are going to be the death of me," he muttered. He withdrew his fingers and positioned his hips, plunging back into her. She came on the first thrust, her muscles fluttering around him, tempting him to let go himself.

"No," he growled, when she was finished. He took both her hands and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head, lacing their fingers together. He drove forcefully into her and back out, setting a brutal pace.

"Together," he panted, locking eyes with her. "Look at me, Gin." He thrust back into her so hard, her hips lifted off the mattress. "Come with me."

She kept her eyes on him and matched him thrust for thrust until he thought he would die from the pleasure of it. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and he felt the beginning spasms around his cock that signaled she was about to climax. He let all self-control flee and came with a roar, shooting into her until he saw stars behind his eyelids. He didn't think he'd ever spilled so much into her.

Ginny let go of his fingers and with shaking hands, smoothed the long locks of his hair back from his face. He collapsed on top of her with a groan and she hugged him to her, certain that it had never been so good between them.

"That was one for the record books," she finally managed.

He withdrew from her and rolled back onto the mattress with another groan. They were silent for so long, Ginny felt her eyelids grow heavy; she was certain Draco was already asleep.

"There's really only one way to follow something like that up," he finally said.

Draco held out his hand and Ginny heard him whisper a soft spell underneath his breath. The door to the wardrobe across the room sprang open and something flew through the air into Draco's outstretched hand. She heard a soft snap and then a small clunk as he tossed something to the floor.

Draco fumbled for her left hand and held it up so they could both see it. He grasped her ring finger and with trembling fingers, slid a massive diamond ring on it. After a quick spell, the ring automatically adjusted to fit her and Draco let go of her hand.

Ginny left the hand in the air, as she stared at it in shock. The diamond winked back at her and she was pretty sure her small fingers couldn't support such a rock.

"So," Draco said gruffly in her ear. "What do you think?"

Ginny turned wide eyes to him. "Is this your way of asking me to marry you?" she said breathlessly.

"I figured the ring might sway your answer," he smirked at her.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, bringing her hand down for a closer look, "the ring won't, but the shagging might."

"It _was_ pretty spectacular," he agreed.

"Mind-blowing actually," she said.

He shrugged. "Meh…all in a day's work." He grasped her left hand in his and fingered the ring on her finger. "So, what do you say?"

Ginny fumbled for her wand on the nightstand. She located it and used it to draw giant fiery letters in the air. Tossing the wand down to the floor, she turned back to her new fiancé and pushed him on to his back, straddling his stomach.

"Is that clear enough for you?" she smirked down at him.

"I think so," he said. His hands slid slowly up her thighs. "But I might need a further demonstration. I can be _so_ thick-headed at times."

Ginny grinned and slid down his body to take his already-hardening erection into her mouth.

"Okay," Draco sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back onto the pillow. "I think I get it now."


End file.
